


I Love the Nightlife

by firesign10



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS/Supernatural crossover. The MCRT works hard & plays hard. After a tough case, Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Abby go to a BDSM club to burn off some steam. The main scene onstage is a pair of handsome, mysterious men - the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Nightlife

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to pipisafoat for beta as well as moral support!

The Major Crimes Response Team (MCRT) bullpen was quiet. Another case was closed, this one a harrowing chase after a dirtbag Marine-killer. The long hours and brutal murders left the team exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Now it was merely the final report typing that remained before the case was stamped “Closed”. Tony was grimly pecking away at his keyboard, stopping for a few minutes to check on his teammates. Ziva was typing away, only the tense set of her jaw displaying her fatigue. McGee had finished typing and was reading over his printed pages. Gibbs was upstairs, presumably going over the wrap-up with The Toothpick. Tony sighed, wishing deeply that he was home already and tucked into his 800ct sheets for the night. Soon, he though, soon...but now to finish the blasted report.

Gibbs emerged from Vance's office, stopping at the railing to survey his crew below. The entire room was dark except for pools of light over Ziva, McGee, and Tony's desks. It appeared that Tim was going to finish first, as he was already reading over printouts while Ziva and Tony were still typing. Gibbs took a deep breath, a boundless gratitude filling his chest at these dedicated professionals, unstinting in their efforts until a brutal criminal had been caught. They'd sacrificed their time, their sleep, their personal lives, to protect and save people they didn't even know. Gibbs could not be any prouder of them.

He moved down the stairs briskly, formulating a plan of action. He sat at his desk and quickly typed an email to the team.

_To: Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo; Special Agent Ziva David; Special Agent Timothy McGee; Forensic Pathologist Abigail Sciuto:_

_Please conclude your reports ASAP, emailing copies to myself and Director Vance as well as providing hard copy x 3._

_After your reports are submitted, consider yourselves on leave immediately. Go home, people. Get some sleep._

_All team members are hereby requested to reconvene at my house at 20:00 tomorrow night. We're celebrating this bastard going down!_

_L.J. Gibbs_

Gibbs smiled. He knew just how he wanted to celebrate.

 

Gibbs woke up and immediately felt that it was close to noon. His internal body clock was rarely off, and today was no exception. He didn't move for a moment, enjoying the smooth coolness of the sheets against his skin. Muscles taxed over the last few days had stiffened overnight, and his first movements made him groan. He turned his head at an answering groan and smiled at the tousled head on the neighboring pillow. 

“Tony, you ok there? Not getting old, are ya?”

Tony's dark head turned toward Gibbs, and green eyes blinked sleepily. “No, sir! Just a little stiff from all that running yesterday. And the fighting. And the dragging our prisoner to the van. That's all, boss.”

“Oh, that's all, well, okay then,” Gibbs winked. “C'mon, Tony, let's get some breakfast – or lunch – and get this day going. We've got plans tonight.”

Tony bounced up from the bed. “Plans!! That's right! What a great idea too, Jethro, this is just what the team needs! I'm hopping in the shower and then we can eat and then we can - ”

“Easy, Tone, one thing at a time. Showers and food...the rest will come.” Gibbs followed his words with action, rising from the bed and stretching. Tony watched appreciatively, eyeing his boss and lover's fit physique. Strong limbs padded with muscle, a deep chest covered with curly, steel-gray hair, broad shoulders and narrow hips – Tony never tired of this sight. As Gibbs turned to face him, his scarred knee became visible, a ropy trail twisting from inside one thigh to underneath the kneecap. His groin also came into view, and that was one of Tony's favorite sights ever. Wiry curls, darker than his chest hair, surrounded Gibbs' well-sized uncut cock. It was flaccid at the moment, but even as Tony eyed it speculatively Gibbs snickered and his cock twitched. “Is that sho-WER, then? Singular? And if we shower together, you going to be 'up' for tonight still, Tony?”

“Oh, Jethro, do you reeeeally have to ask that? I can handle now AND later!” Tony smirked. “I'm a LOVE MACHINE!” And with that, Tony sashayed off to the bathroom, leaving Gibbs with a final, tempting view of Tony's succulent ass.

 

A single shower it had been, but Gibbs kept the sex down to mutual hand-jobs. It was no hardship, though, as Gibbs loved soaping Tony's firm body all over, being oh-so-careful to get all the little crevices clean and driving his lover crazy in the process. Tony was hard by the time Gibbs was lathering his dark-furred chest, lavishing extra attention on Tony's perky, pink nipples. By the time Gibbs reached the V of Tony's hip-cuts, both men were panting softly, cocks at attention and bobbing into each other. While Gibbs began stroking Tony's cock, Tony in turn teased and tweaked Gibbs' nipples, kissing him deeply all the while. One hand ran down Gibbs' back and firmly gripped his taut ass while the other caressed Gibbs' throat and continued the nipple play. Gibbs was groaning while his hands soaped and stroked Tony's cock and rolled his balls, being sure to squeeze them gently just as Tony loved. Tony began to rut against Gibbs' thigh, using his grip on Gibbs' ass to exert the pressure he was craving. Gibbs grabbed Tony's ass likewise while still jacking his cock ever more firmly. The shower was full of steam and sound now, as both men lost themselves in giving and taking pleasure. Some final jerks, a few more thrusts, and they both shot hot spurts against each other, gasping as they held each other up while their bodies convulsed. They rubbed their faces together as they sought for breath, unwilling to be parted as they relished the aftershocks of their delight.

 

8 p.m. was just chiming on Gibbs' watch as his doorbell rang. The door immediately opened – the doorbell was merely a courtesy – and Abby and Tim walked in. Tony and Gibbs were already dressed and ready to go, Gibbs in black dress pants and a deep blue button dress shirt, a flat, silver chain showing around his neck. Tony had chosen leather pants, a rich, dark brown encasing his long legs and sweet ass, and a dark green silky knit pullover that clung to his well-shaped chest. He wore a matching gold chain to Gibbs' silver. Tim had a black duster and black leather pants on, while Abby was delightful in a black and white toile coat, with bare legs and black kitten-heel shoes. Upon closer examination, the toile proved to be skeletons dancing in a bucolic graveyard. Perfectly Abby.

They didn't pause any longer, Gibbs and Tony simply grabbing their own coats before the whole party headed out. They were using a car service tonight so that no one had to worry about carousing or drinking. As they rode, they chatted quietly about Ziva, who had opted to spend time visiting out-of-town friends instead of joining the rest of the team tonight, and the restful day they'd all had, just taking it easy and relaxing. And now, they were all ready to blow off a little steam. The MCRT worked hard, and they played hard too.

The car pulled up outside a innocuous looking building in a industrial district. A couple of beefy bouncers stood outside the gray metal door, their idle poses not concealing their alertness. They nodded to Gibbs and opened the door for the party to pass through. The team walked down a dark hall to another bouncer-attended doorway, then down a short passage that ended in an open door, beyond which lights and music beckoned. Through that open door was a large, round room with some curved benches and a large aperture for the coat-check girl, a lovely brunette in tasteful make-up. She was eye-catching in a scarlet corset that cinched her waist narrowly, and a black and scarlet print short skirt, almost like a tutu in its bunched-up glory. The corset did not reach her breasts, which remained free and jiggled fetchingly with her every moment. Instead, each breast was crowned with a nipple piercing holding a disc of black and red wire cunningly twisted to cover the nipples and areola. The attendant smiled, responding to their appreciative survey of her, and said “Good evening. My name is Gia, and I'm your coat-check girl tonight. Please don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything.”

“Why, Gia, thank you so much! We'll be sure to keep you in mind! You are quite lovely indeed!” Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony's flirting.

They handed their coats over with a final smile at the appealing Gia, then moved into the club proper.

 

As they entered the club, the party paused briefly while Gibbs and Tony retrieved leashes from their pockets, attaching them to Abby and Tim's collars. Tim's collar was a narrow band of soft black leather with a matte nickel D-ring on the front, while Abby's was wider and studded with purple crystals and jet trim. With the removal of their coats, Tim and Abby's outfits were now revealed in their entirety. Tim was simply clad in a leather X-harness with matte finish grommets and rings and soft, snug leather pants. The pants completely covered his ass, but were totally cut out in the front – from the waist to behind his balls was completely nude and exposed. A black cock ring hung on a clip on his waist, ready to be applied as soon as he got hard. Tim was also hairless – his skin smooth and pink, his cock and balls displayed for all to see.

Abby was flashier in a purple corset trimmed with black lace. Her corset started just under her breasts, pushing them up and out, and ended at her hip. A black lace demi-bra covered her breasts and played up the creamy pallor of her skin. A very short black skirt with purple trim fell from her hips to just over the tops of her long legs. She was quivering with excitement as Gibbs held her leash, while Tim was standing perfectly quietly at the end of Tony's leash.

Gibbs now took the lead, as the Master of the group. He walked through the club, nodding here and there to friends and acquaintances, until he selected a comfortable settee for them to sit on. Tony followed his lead, and the subs followed along on their leashes. Indicating they should sit, Gibbs sat down himself and pulled a pillow over for Abby to kneel on. Tony did likewise, and the subs knelt smoothly on their flat, square pillows on the floor. Both knelt properly, sitting on their heels with their hands 'at ease' behind them and their knees spread. Tony and Gibbs were on the settee, knees brushing as they settled in. A black-clad waiter materialized and took their drink order. Tim and Abby were allowed one drink each, a Scotch for Tim and wine for Abby. Tony took a vodka martini and Gibbs, of course, ordered bourbon.

The settee had a perfect location – near the main traffic aisle but not on it, and nicely close to the stage for a good view. The stage was large, raised off the floor about 18 inches for better visibility, and well-lit. Currently, there was a St. Andrews' cross at on end, while a padded bench was in the middle. The furniture could change as the scene required via the sturdy men in leather harness and jockstraps waiting off to one side.

The drinks arrived, and Gibbs gave the subs permission to move their hands and enjoy their drinks. In addition to the alcohol, chilled water bottles were served to all 4. Gibbs sighed happily as the bourbon warmed its way down his throat, gazing with pride at his attractive group. Tony was beautiful and sexy as hell, and Gibbs marveled again that he deigned to be with an old warhorse like Gibbs. They had had their hurdles getting together, but they were as solid now in partnership as they were at the Yard. Tony only subbed to Gibbs. To everyone else, he was a Dom. Whenever the four went out together, Tim was Tony's exclusive sub as Abby was Gibbs'. The arrangement worked out well for everyone's playtime. Tim and Abby were both free to date beyond the group, but they highly enjoyed special times like this as well.

The soft background music gave way to a sprightlier riff, and a good-looking man came out on the stage. “Good evening, my fellow enthusiasts, and welcome to Onyx! Of course, I am Zander, your host and emcee for the evening. We have already had some lovely and exciting people arrange for scenes, and if you are interested in participating tonight, please feel free to approach me. As always, safety is our first concern, so please – be responsive to your partners and remember your safewords! Let us begin!”

“Our first scene tonight is rather straightforward, but I'm sure will be highly enjoyable as well. This couple enjoys many athletic pursuits as well as training for triathalons together. She is the lovely Dom Ziva and he is her trusting sub, Ray!”

Gibbs and the rest of the MCRT team applauded heartily as Ziva and Ray walked onto the stage. “Jethro, did you know she was going to play tonight?” asked Tony quietly, while Tim and Abby clapped heartily. “No, I didn't” replied Gibbs. “She just said she was busy. She'll put on a good show, I'm sure!”

The applause died out as some exotic music began. Ziva's long dark hair was scraped back severely into a ponytail, and skintight black leather encased her lithe body. Her top was a vest with a plunging neckline, her skin being the only thing to relieve the starkness of her outfit. Ray had on leather shorts, and his ankles and wrists sported leather cuffs with D-rings on them. Ziva nodded to the wranglers, who hopped up onstage and slid the St Andrew's cross to center stage, fastening it down so it wouldn't move during the scene. She guided Ray into position and raised his arms up, adjusting the holders to clip onto his wrists. She ran her hands up and down his arms a few times, murmuring into his ear, and he shivered visibly. She continued rubbing down his sides and then his legs, clipping his ankle cuffs into place. Tony looked over and saw Gibbs nodding, approving of her grounding her sub before the action started. Ziva stood again and ran her hands up and down Ray's back, punctuating her movements with little kisses. Turning from him, she walked over to the whipping rack that had appeared at the side of the stage, looking over the selection of floggers, whips, and canes. Choosing a soft flogger with suede lashes, she came back to Ray and addressed him.

“What is your safeword, Ray?”

“Mossad, Mistress.”

Ziva turned for a moment and caught Tony's eye, sending him a quick wink. Then she began.

She started flogging Ray at a deliberate, steady pace, working her way from one shoulder down his back and up the back again, then in overlapping stripes top to bottom. Ray began to moan as his back pinked up under her steady strokes. Tony was mesmerized watching her moving arm and the falling flogger. Ziva worked more around Ray's sides, eliciting more moaning as Ray reacted to the blows. Her force increased and her speed picked up, her face intent as she worked. Ray was crying now, his emotions unrestrained. His face was streaked with tears, but his shorts were bulging with his erection. Ziva was panting now, pausing for a minute as she grabbed the back of Ray's leather shorts and yanking hard. The shorts ripped off, and Ray's naked ass quivered on display, his olive skin looking dead white next to his flaming back. Ziva fell upon that ass with the flogger, raining a set of hard, relentless blows on it as Ray screamed. She threw the flogger down, freed Ray from all 4 points, and turned him around. His eyes were closed as his head lolled back, and his hard cock was dark red as it jumped and bobbed. She re-clipped his wrists so he wouldn't fall and stood back a moment, letting everyone take in his sweaty, muscular body reeling from her expert flogging. Ziva smacked Ray's cock with her hand once, and again, and he moaned loudly as he twisted in pain and desire. “RAY!” she barked. “Do you hear me!!”

Ray's head nodded even as it lolled, and he gasped “Yes, Mistress, I hear you.”

“Ray!” she barked again, as she reached over, yanked off his cock ring, and smacked his rigid cock one last time. “Come, Ray! COME NOW!”

Ray screamed one last time as he came, cock pulsing and white spunk flying out as he twisted, almost hanging from his wrists. Ziva moved behind him, grabbing him and holding his body close, wrapping her arms around him. He was crying softly now, and she unfastened his wrists, supporting him as he sank down on his knees. She caressed his head as he burrowed his face into her neck, cooing at him and telling him what a good boy he was. The tenderness she was showing now was as marvelous as her strength had been during the flogging. Ray quieted, snuffling a little as Ziva continued to ground him and reassure him of her love. “Ready now?” she asked, and he nodded. She helped him stand, but he walked on his own strength, staying pressed tightly to her side. They left the stage amid enthusiastic applause. 

 

Gibbs and Tony turned to each other, eyes glittering, and kissed passionately. After another moment's deep gazing, they turned to their respective subs. Both Tim and Abby had finished their drink and were flushed from watching the rousing show Ziva and Ray had put on. Tim's cock was up but he was otherwise unmoving. Tony stroked Tim's neck, turning his face so Tony could kiss him deeply. Tim moaned softly but remained still. Tony murmured praise in his ear, leaving him with a soft kiss. Gibbs was kissing Abby, her face turned to his as his hand stroked the arch of her neck. Tony wanted to see Abby's nipples, which were poking out of her bra, but it wasn't his call. Gibbs read his mind, though, and as he broke the kiss with Abby, his hands slid down to her breasts. Those skilled woodworker's fingers slipped into the lace demi-bra and pulled the half-cups down, baring Abby's breasts completely. Tony 's breath hitched – Abby's alabaster skin was so beautiful against her black and purple clothing. Her breasts were small but with surprisingly large, round nipples. Gibbs flicked them with his thumbs before moving his hands away and resuming his position watching the stage. Abby gasped at the flick, her breasts shaking momentarily before she regained control. Tony licked his lips, which made Gibbs laugh. “All in good time, babe,” Gibbs said. He kissed Tony again, sliding his tongue against Tony's and ending with a squeeze on Tony's thigh. Tony's cock was twitching and he shifted in his seat, seeking a little relief from the tight leather of his pants. Gibbs chuckled again – he didn't miss a thing, especially when it concerned Tony.

While the team was canoodling, the stage wranglers had released and moved the St Andrew's cross aside. A quick pass with a wet mop cleaned up Ray's come from the stage floor, and the music shifted to a more techno groove. Zander entered, exclaiming happily for the strong scene Mistress Ziva and Ray had put on. “That was just terrific! It's everything we're all about here – sex, danger, pushing our limits, and love! Our next scene is going to go even further! Please, if you'd like fresh beverages or need a break, this is the time to do so – our next pair will be out in a few minutes!”

Tony and Gibbs both checked with their subs. Tim was fine, but Abby asked to use the bathroom. Gibbs got up and led her there, guiding her through the other patrons, all of whom looked most appreciatively at her. Right before she entered the ladies room, Gibbs whispered an instruction to her and she said “Yes, Master, of course.” He waited for her, nodding to other friends there, and then clipped her leash back on when she emerged. He paused to take her in again – her perky breasts, nipples hard and deep red in excitement; her pale skin and long legs; and now, her abbreviated outfit. She handed him the skirt she’d removed per his instructions, and his eyes lingered on her bare ass. She was as hairless as Tim, only smooth skin showing, and she had on a tiny purple lace panty with a triangle over her pussy and a string around her hips. The purple lines broke up her skin, accentuating it while the lacy triangle simply drew one's eye directly to her crotch. Gibbs smiled, very pleased at his beautiful sub, and she positively wriggled with delight. He kissed her, sliding his hands over her ass and the tops of her thighs, finishing with a sharp smack to her left cheek. She caught her breath, and Gibbs kissed her again, kneading her buttocks and pressing her hard against him. His cock was paying full attention, and he made sure she could feel it through the thin material of his dress pants.

With a final quick kiss, Gibbs turned and led Abby back to their settee. They both smiled as they got there, as Tony had Tim turned around so that he was facing the settee, and they were now busy making out. Tim's hands were still behind him, but they were clenched as he reacted to Tony's heated kisses. Tony broke the kiss when he saw Gibbs return, lazily smiling up at him. Tony's nipples were hard enough to be pertly poking through his snug, silky shirt, and Gibbs couldn't resist sliding his hand over that thin silk and feeling Tony react. He rubbed for a minute, enough that Tony's eyes closed, and then tweaked one pert nub. Tony yelped and grinned before turning back to Tim. Pushing Tim back from the settee a little, Tony unclipped the cock ring from his waistband and fastened it around Tim's now very stiff cock. Tony stroked Tim a couple of times as he kissed him, causing Tim to cant his hips before he regained control enough to simply kneel again. Tony praised him again, and glanced at Gibbs and Abby one last time before the next scene began. Abby's costume change had escaped Tony at first, but now he got an eyeful of the purple confection pretending to hide Abby's nether regions. Abby looked scrumptious, and Tony winked at Gibbs, who appeared to be sporting a pretty good boner at this point. Tony was getting pretty hard himself, and he was starting to think that if this next scene was a good one, he was going to be in trouble in these very sexy but very tight pants.

The lights around the stage dimmed a little, leaving a pool in the center. Two figures came out, both tall but one still taller than the other. Gibbs guessed one was just over 6 foot, while the other must be 6'4” or 6'5”. They entered the pool of light, and the audience sighed in appreciation. Both men were beautiful. The taller one had dark, longer hair waving around his face, with the lights catching caramel and chestnut streaks in it. His face was long with strong features – high forehead, deep-set eyes with a hint of a tilt to them, cheekbones that just wouldn't quit. A wide pink mouth and pointed jaw completed a beautiful, masculine face. The other man was almost even more beautiful, with wide, green eyes and full, pink lips that begged to be kissed or put to work sucking cock. Short, artfully mussed light brown hair and a strong, wide jaw helped offset the actual prettiness of the man and enhanced his masculinity. They paused in the center as the MC announced “Our next participants are here for their first scene, and we couldn't be happier they've picked Onyx – I give you Master Sam and his sub, Dean!”

Tony leaned forward, drawn by the gorgeous men. He couldn't wait for them to doff the white t-shirts and black track pants they both were wearing, curious about the muscular physiques hinted at underneath the anonymous clothing. Both men had broad shoulders and narrow hips, and their short sleeve t-shirts displayed large, well-shaped biceps. Tony looked at Gibbs and saw that he, too, was intensely interested – his eyes were narrowed and his jaw was tense. Abby hadn't moved, but her breathing quickened and Tony would bet good money that she was wet. Likewise, Tim's posture was rock solid, and so was his cock. Already a clear bead of pre-come hung at the tip, tempting Tony. He reached down with one delicate fingertip and swept it off, making Tim gasp from the unexpected touch. Tony petted Tim's neck and sucked on the fingertip, relishing Tim's taste as well as his trust. He caught Gibbs watching them, and leaned over to share the flavor with a deep, wet kiss that left both men stirred. Movement from the stage caught their attention again, and they turned back to watch the men start their scene.

The taller one was apparently Master Sam, and he gripped Sub Dean's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Sam took a minute to run his hands through Dean's tousled hair and then slip a thumb into Dean's mouth. The audience responded appreciatively at seeing Dean's full lips sucking Sam's thumb, and Sam smiled down at Dean. Tony's breath hitched at that smile, as it revealed deep dimples carved into Sam's face, lighting up his entire countenance. Gibbs winked at Tony's reaction, knowing how susceptible Tony was to male beauty. Onstage, Sam pulled his thumb out and briefly sucked it himself, as if he couldn't wait to taste Dean.

A spreader bar lowered from the ceiling, and Sam took Dean's wrists and buckled them into the attached padded manacles. The bar rose and pulled Dean up to his feet, which Sam likewise fastened into the ankle restraints on a matching spreader bar attached to the stage floor. Splayed out, Dean waited quietly to see what his Master's pleasure would be. Sam walked around the shorter man, touching him here and there as he moved. Moving at an angle behind him, Sam began to run his hands over Dean's chest and stomach. After a couple of passes, his hands slipped under Dean's pristine t-shirt and started pulling it up. Dean's chest and abs were revealed as smooth, pale skin, punctuated by pink nipples and a golden happy trail leading down into the track pants. Sam looped the t-shirt behind Dean's head as he continued to stroke and rub, hands roving over the molded pecs and well-defined abs. Dean was not heavily muscled, but he was very well-defined. Sam zeroed in on those pink nipples, tugging and twisting them, increasing in force until Dean was moaning and arching his back. Sam moved to the front now and added his mouth to the torment, using broad licks and little bites on the sensitive buds. Over to the side, a small table waited and Sam picked up a set of silver nipple clamps from it. He crossed back to Dean and pinched his right nipple once more, quickly attaching the clamp as Dean yelped. Now the left one, and both were imprisoned in little silver traps. Sam picked up a silver chain and clipped it to each clamp, testing the arrangements with a sharp, firm tug. Dean squealed, his head snapping back for a second, and his breathing picked up speed. Sam smiled at him, caressing his face, and Dean looked up at him with clear adoration. Another sharp tug followed by a slap to the face had Dean breathing heavily, his chest moving visibly from the floor. Sam tipped Dean's chin up and kissed him deeply, hands once again soothing on Dean's chest, stomach and sides.

Gibbs was breathing a little heavily himself. These boys were terrific – hot, sexy, and clearly in love. His cock was stiff in his pants, and he bent his head to bite Abby's neck, soothing the pain with an open-mouthed kiss. Abby groaned softly, and Gibbs started running his hands around her shoulders, his fingers reaching down the slope of her breasts. Her deep pink nipples, round like little raspberries, were hard and Gibbs couldn't resist them. He fondled them, rolling and squeezing them, making Abby gasp from the exquisite sensations. Gibbs pulled her up unto his lap, turning her toward him so he could get his mouth on those tempting morsels. God, they felt delicious in his mouth, Gibbs thought as he sucked and licked them. Abby was moaning, her head dropped back and her back arched as if to stuff herself into his mouth. He loved his greedy sub. His right hand supported her upper back while his left hand continued stroking and squeezing her breasts. He was really lost in this lovely, sensual moment with Abby – her silken skin, her firm breasts crowned with those enticing nipples, the sensual sounds she was making. His hand slipped down her stomach and started rubbing her crotch, fingers running into her slit and sliding through the moisture already present. He moaned now, captivated by how slick she was already, and he brought his fingers up to his mouth to enjoy it. Opening his eyes, he saw Tony grinning at him, and he smiled sheepishly.

“Couldn't help it,” Gibbs muttered. “She's so damn delicious!”

“Hey, don't have to apologize to me!” Tony whispered. “Might ask you to share though.” Gibbs nodded and offered his fingers to Tony, who immediately sucked them into his mouth, laving them to get Abby's essence. Gibbs' cock jumped at the sight of Tony's mouth enclosing his fingers like that, much less the sensation of Tony's tongue as he licked against Gibb's fingers. “Okay there, we better get a grip here or I'm not going to make it through this scene!” Tony opened his eyes and laughed, returning his attention to the stage. Gibbs did likewise, leaving Abby sprawled on his lap as she watched too.

Sam had divested Dean of his track pants, revealing the rest of his beautiful physique. That happy trail led to a pretty, pretty cock - long, thick, and cut, and with large balls hanging behind it. Dean's groin was covered in golden hair trimmed short so that it didn't obscure his junk at all. The pretty cock was at half-mast, and Tony suspected it would be completely up very shortly. Sam was wielding a riding crop, smacking Dean all over his exposed body, from his silver clamped nipples to his vulnerable stomach to his lean thighs to his naked cock and balls. Without any pattern in the smacks, Dean was unable to anticipate his reaction, instead constantly gasping and jerking in disjointed response. Sam nailed Dean's inner thighs, his ass, his pecs, all with sharp reports and pinpoint accuracy. Every few blows, Sam would tug on the silver chain as well, pulling on Dean's abused nipples. After a final flurry of strikes on Dean's groin and genitals, Sam concluded this round with some under-the-balls blows that caused Dean to arch up and yell. The riding crop was laid aside then, and Sam took a moment to kiss Dean hard and praise him briefly. 

Tony was so hard in his pants now that he hurt. The stage display was making him so damn horny that he couldn't think what to do about his tight pants situation. He checked on Tim, who was managing to keep a calm face, but whose accelerated breathing couldn't be missed. Also unmistakable was the steady leaking of pre-come from Tim's cock, drooling into a wet spot on the pillow beneath his knees. Tony kissed Tim's neck, rubbing the exposed skin around his harness and pinching his nipples. Tim's breath hitched, and Tony whispered that it was okay for Tim to express his arousal. Tim immediately moaned, making Tony chuckle. Tim's cock was still restrained by the black cock ring, contrasting starkly against his cock's deep pink flush, but his dick was still jerking and twitching. Tony reached down and gave it a couple of firm strokes, spreading the copious pre-come up and down the shaft, just to watch it move in response. He gave Tim's balls a couple of tugs, then smacked Tim's stomach before returning his attention to the stage.

Dean was still naked on the spreader bars. Sam had stripped off his own t-shirt, and now was walking around the stage only in his track pants. He reached up and grabbed a hanging hook, pulling it down to a little above his own height, and then circled back to Dean. Sam freed Dean's feet and then his hands, leading Dean to the hook. He picked up loose padded manacles from the side-table, fastened them around Dean's wrists, and then raised the manacles to slip them onto the hook. Dean was now stretched out, balancing between his toes and the hook fastened to his wrists. All his muscles were thrown into relief, a beautiful sight that made several mouths in the audience water. Dean was more than half-erect, and the balancing that this precarious position warranted made his dick bounce in a very tempting fashion. Sam watched Dean with a pleased expression on his face – he clearly enjoyed the sight as much as any audience member. He only took a moment, though, before he was moving again, pulling down a second hook to the right of Dean. This time, Sam wrapped a canvas band just above Dean's knee. Hoisting Dean's leg with the band, he slipped one loop of the canvas onto the second hook. Now Dean was hanging by his wrists with his right leg bent and held in the air, and his left foot struggling to maintain ground contact with just his toes.

Sam walked behind Dean and poked him a few times, showing just how unstable Dean's situation was. He also gave Dean a dozen smacks on his ass, punctuated with some more tugs on the silver chain. Dean definitely had that dazed look of being turned on mixed with the suspense of what was coming next. He whimpered during the spanking, but his cock finished filling out too. While still behind Dean, Sam slipped off his own track pants and came back out front naked. Tony felt like he'd been punched in the gut, Sam was so incredibly hot. He was much more muscular than Dean, but still had the same razor-sharp definition. His ass was just as sweetly curved as Dean's, his thighs were long and heavy with muscle, and dear god, his dick was huge. The question of proportion to Sam's general size was answered: yes. Tony shivered at the thought of being fucked by Sam. Both those men were so hot, and so far they were playing so well – Tony couldn't help but daydream.

Sam's cock was totally with the program and jutted out from his elegant hips. Sam stood in front of Dean and just stroked himself, clearly presenting himself to Dean while not allowing Dean any contact. Dean whimpered, his cock jerking of its own volition and oozing pre-come. Sam walked behind Dean again, slapped his ass smartly another half a dozen times, and then snugged up right behind Dean. Dean was trying to rock back into Sam, but he couldn't get enough purchase on the ground to push himself effectively. Grabbing Dean by his left hip, Sam guided his cock with his right hand first under Dean's balls for a few strokes and then into Dean's ass. Dean cried out as that large dick started intruding on his hole, but Dean still kept trying to buck his hips back into Sam as well. Sam was pushing in slow and steady, using both hands to grip both of Dean's hips now and give Sam total control over the resistance. Dean grunted as Sam penetrated him, panting heavily when Sam made it all the way inside and stopped moving. Sam stood there...and stood there....and stood there. Tony felt ridiculously tense – he was transfixed by the unmoving Dom and the impaled sub who was whining and begging for that Dom to move, being unable to move himself. “Please, Master!” Dean panted. “Please! Move, move move PLEASE! Master, for god's sake, move! I'm begging you! Please!” Tears were running from Dean's eyes now, and his cock was so engorged it looked purple. Sam, meanwhile, looked as cool as a cucumber.

Finally Sam began to move. He pulled out, way out, and then slammed into Dean. Again, out so slowly and then SLAM! Dean shuddered at the force of those thrusts, his toes futilely attempting to hold himself still, but he was unable to withstand Sam's fucking. Now that he was moving, Sam pounded into Dean, his ass flexing, his balls slapping Dean's ass, his huge hands encompassing Dean's hips until there were bruises blooming. Dean dangled and swayed, suspended from his leg and hands, with only Sam's iron grip on him to keep him remotely in place.

Tony glanced down at Tim, who was shaking with the strain of controlling himself. Tim's cock too was purpled, shiny with pre-come, and his thighs were trembling. Tony thought he'd never looked so hot. He looked over at Gibbs and Abby to see how they were faring. Abby, still lying across Gibb's lap, was likewise trembling with excitement, her eyes glazed as she stared at the stage. Gibbs was staring intently as well, and Tony wondered what Gibbs was thinking about doing with the two men. Gibbs had one hand rubbing Abby's pussy and teasing her slit while his other hand was pressing down on himself. Tony had to close his eyes a moment and press down on himself as well to keep from coming. He didn't think he'd ever felt so turned on during a scene onstage. He felt ready to fuck Tim, Abby, AND Gibbs. In the meantime, his leather pants had reached maximum capacity. Tony unfastened the button and then wrestled the zipper down, groaning happily at the subsequent release of pressure. His cock forced its way though the opening (of course he wasn't wearing any boxers), and the cooler air felt delicious on it. Tony stroked himself two or three times and then forced himself to unhand himself. While there was certainly no issue with jerking off or coming in public at the club – people around him were already fucking, sucking, or masturbating as they were watching – Tony wanted to pick when and how he was going to come. This scene was too good to waste.

Dean was now groaning and gasping as Sam continued to fuck him hard. Sam's left hand left Dean's hip and ran over his chest, giving his chain several good tugs as it rubbed his pecs. It slid down to Dean's groin and started stroking his leaking cock, then moved to squeeze and roll his balls, giving them good sharp tugs in between the rolls. Finally, it slid down Dean's left thigh, Sam bending a little accommodate it. The hand slipped behind and under the leg and lifted. Dean's left leg was now being held up under the knee by Sam, and Dean was completely suspended from the ground.

Both of Dean's legs were spread wide now as Sam's massive cock drilled him, with Dean helpless and utterly under Sam's control in the most intimate of ways. Sam was sweating freely with the exertion of his actions, panting as he pounded Dean and held his leg up. Dean's head was lolling forward as he groaned and moaned, his body helpless while it was solidly fucked. He began to plead to be allowed to come, his stiff cock jouncing around under the mighty thrusts Sam was administering, his balls clearly visible as they drew up tightly.

“What is it, sub? What do you want, slave?” Sam said.

“To come, please Master, please let me come. May I come? Please, may I? Oh god, please, may I come, Master?? Need it so bad, need to come, please, Master, need it!” Dean panted.

“Who's pleasure are you here for, slave? Your Master's or your own?” Sam asked disdainfully as he kept fucking into Dean.

“Yours, Master, I am here for your pleasure. I serve you, Master. I.. I just...” Dean gasped, his voice rough from yelling. “I just need to come SO MUCH!! I beg you, Master, please let me come!!”

Sam was growling now, teeth clenched, lips curled. The light from above the stage fell down the sharp planes of his face and made him look positively savage. His hands were moving and gripping Dean hard – hips, chest, the leg he held. “You are my slave, but I am a kind Master. I grant your plea. You must come before me, though, or you don't come at all! And I warn you, I am very close to coming from fucking your hot goddamn ass. You come without any touch on your cock, and before me, or else you are screwed until I deign to permit you to come again!”

Thanks and moans mingled together streamed from Dean's lips, and he tried even harder to rut back against Sam. His cock looked ready to explode, it was so swollen and red. Gibbs knew three-quarters of the audience would love to have helped Dean achieve his goal, were the offer to be opened. Abby looked relaxed against him, but Gibbs could feel the tension throughout her limbs as she watched avidly. He'd been idly running his fingers up and down her pussy, but now he slipped a finger into her, relishing the resultant squeal and buck of her hips. “Control, dear sub,” Gibbs murmured to her, and she gasped a deep breath to regain herself. He kept the finger inside her, sliding it slowly in and out and around, enjoyed the muffled moans and aborted movements his actions provoked. His thumb rested on her clit, rubbing slowly and adding to her turmoil. His own cock felt ready to rip through his pants, and he really didn't know if he was going to make it off the floor before he came. He generally preferred to finish in a private room, but the duo onstage had the entire room in a low-level frenzy. Everywhere he looked, everyone was watching the stage as they were fucking or being fucked, touching and being touched, or receiving oral pleasuring from their subs. The air was redolent with sex, replete with whimpers and gasps, and even half the waitstaff was rubbing themselves outside their clothing. Gibbs looked at Tony and Tim, unsurprised to see Tony's dick out of his pants (Gibbs had TOLD him they'd be too tight!) and Tim's eyes almost rolling in his head from needing to come. Tony would make Tim wait until the scene was over, Gibbs knew from experience, but then he'd let Tim come quickly. Tony enjoyed a little orgasm denial, but he was too softhearted to cause Tim undue pain.

Dean was full-out whining now. Sam was standing just about right underneath him, fucking up into Dean's pink and puffy asshole. Sam grunted with each short thrust, his balls tightly drawn up. It was a race to see who was going to come first – was Dean going to make it to his permitted orgasm or was Sam going to beat him to it and then cut him off? No Derby could have created as much tension as this race to the finish. Sam's free hand moved to one of Dean's clamped nipples and released the clamp. Dean yelled as the blood surged back into the abused flesh. Sam released the other nipple, eliciting another yell from Dean. He rubbed Dean's red nubs firmly, helping the blood return but still causing exquisite pain for Dean. Sam's grunts picked up speed, Dean's whines became more desperate, and then it broke. Dean screamed, his body unable to move in his impossible position while his muscles spasmed in a powerful climax. His cock jerked wildly before it pumped out white ribbons onto the stage floor. Dean writhed as he hung, tears running down his cheeks as his body was lost in mindless ecstasy.

No sooner was Dean shooting than Sam crescendoed as well. One brawny arm under Dean's leg and the other across Dean's chest locked their sweaty bodies together. Sam's ass flexed one last time, driving into Dean, and Sam's head bent to Dean's neck, biting him at the junction of neck and shoulder. Even as Dean began to hang limp, everything drained out of him, Sam finished with a last few grinds as his own spasms began to lessen. He stood still locked to Dean, panting audibly, then held Dean gently as he pulled out. Dean's eyes were closed and he looked like dead weight. Sam lowered the untied leg to the floor, then quickly unhooked the tied leg, and lastly reached to free Dean's wrists. One strong arm held Dean as Sam lowered him to standing, then to sitting to the floor. He pressed gentle kisses over Dean's face and patted it until Dean's eyes opened. Quiet words, unable to be understood by the audience, were exchanged between the men, and then Sam rose to one knee. He reached down to scoop Dean into a bridal carry, Dean's head nestled in the hollow under his shoulder, Sam's head bent over his. Standing up and without a backward glance, Sam carried Dean offstage.

 

For a moment, it was totally quiet in the club. Even people involved in sex had stopped at the conclusion of the scene, riveted to the action onstage. Then the silence broke as they all frantically resumed those activities. Moans, cries, pants, slapping skin and slapping hands, it was a sexual cacophony throughout the club. Music resumed as well, not too loud but with a throbbing beat. A stage wrangler came out to clean up Dean's spunk, but then the lights over the stage darkened.

Tony had to grip his dick hard to keep from coming when Dean had. Tim's head was back and his eyes closed, his hands in fists, as he fought his climax. Tony whispered to him, “ Such a good boy, Tim. You did so well, and I'm very proud of you. Stand up, Timmy, stand up and turn around because I am going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow.”

Gibbs and Abby hadn't wasted a moment of time after the scene ending either. Gibbs immediately withdrew his hand from Abby's pussy and nudged her off his lap. She knelt quietly while she waited to see what he wanted. Gibbs unfastened his pants so quickly he almost ripped them, but he got them down past his knees and then sat back on the settee. “Come here, beautiful,” he said, and drew Abby back up to his lap. She began to sit on his thighs, but he backed her off, turned her around, and then backed her into place. Keeping her almost standing, he gripped his cock in one hand and then guided her down with the other. Abby moaned as she lowered herself onto Gibb's cock, relishing his rock-hard dick inside her. She opened her eyes, looking out at the club floor and the vast array of sex happening before her, catching her breath at the excitement permeating the air. Gibbs pushed at her ass, prompting her to start rising and falling on his dick and pulling a low, guttural sound from him. She gripped the arm of the settee for balance as she rode Gibbs, falling harder and harder as she let herself go. Gibbs was squeezing her ass, giving little sharp slaps in between. Abby peeked at Tony and Tim next to them, feeling a warm rush between her legs as she watched Tony begin to fuck Tim thoroughly. Tim clearly was enjoying it immensely. Abby was glad, because she loved all her boys.

Tim stood a bit stiffly after all that kneeling, as well as having that terrific hard-on, and Tony turned him to face the settee. “Kneel on the seat, Tim, and lean over the back with your shoulders and arms.” This way, Tim had no stability – like Dean hadn't with Sam. Tim obeyed, but not before Tony unfastened the hidden back zipper on Tim's leather pants and pushed them open over his ass. Tony kept brushing Tim's rigid cock during this, accidentally on purpose, making Tim hiss and gasp. Tony couldn't get into Tim fast enough, and he was enormously thankful for Tim's adherence to the protocol of making sure he was stretched and lubed thoroughly before arriving at the club. Tony smeared his own plentiful pre-come around the head of his cock and just started pushing right in. Oh god, Tim felt so good. So tight and hot inside, his walls squeezing Tony as Tony entered him. Tony's mouth was open, gasping for air as he pumped in and out of Tim. Tim moved under the thrusting motion of Tony's hips, Tim's knees trying to keep him steady on the settee while his arms were helpless with nothing to grasp. 

Gibbs stopped Abby's movements and made her turn around, facing him, and then resuming her ride. Now she had eye contact with Gibbs, and Abby swore that one day Gibbs' eyes alone were going to make her come. His eyes were unique – that cool, ice-blue that could either cut like a knife or radiate complete love. That love was shining now, along with the glitter they had when Gibbs was ready to fuck. She quickened her pace, staring at him, feeling his cock rubbing deep inside her. He started touching her breasts, stroking and kneading them, plucking and rolling her nipples, rubbing her stomach. All the exquisite stimulation boiled up inside Abby and she barely managed to glance at Gibbs, praying that she could come. He nodded and she threw back her head, grinding her crotch onto his cock as the heat and electricity inside her exploded, zinging throughout her body and leaving her tingling.

Tony fucked Tim hard, driving into him over and over. Tony had a strong grip on Tim's shoulder with one hand and was rubbing and smacking his smooth, round ass with the other. It didn't take long for either man – they'd gotten so worked up watching the show that this was just finishing them off. Tony reached under Tim and released the cock ring, and that was it for Tim. He spurted all over the settee as he wailed. The spasms in Tim's ass pushed Tony over the edge – he drove one last time into Tim and stayed there, pushed into him as hard as he could, lost in the hot walls pulsing around his throbbing cock. Tim's channel was full and slippery as Tony ground against him, savoring the aftershocks, and then slowly pulling out, leaving a trail of white drops oozing out of Tim's ass.

Gibbs watched Abby come, reveling in her uninhibited enjoyment and the gorgeous sight she made. Head back, neck arched, breasts shimmying, tummy and thighs clenching. He was still fucking her, but he backed off a bit to allow her a moment of recovery. Then Gibbs took over, and instead of Abby riding him, he fucked up hard into her. The gentler stroking and touching turned into small slaps on her breasts, flicks and pinches on her swollen nipples, sharp spanks on her ass. He began to litter small bites and nips on her neck, her breasts, sucking hard on her nipples, and he stopped holding back at all on how hard he was thrusting into her. She was moaning again, eyes closed as she hung on during this rougher ride, and her limbs, more lax now post-orgasm, swayed with the force of his fucking. He drove up and up and up into her soft, wet, warmth. She'd been wet already, and her orgasm had released even more fluid, so she was slick and slippery and oh dear lord, so hot. Gibbs had been so stimulated by the amazing scene from Sam and Dean that he hadn't thought he'd even last this long, but he felt his climax building up quickly now. He grabbed Abby's hips and slammed her down as he thrust up, again and again and again. He heard Tim wailing in the background, then Tony shouted, and Gibbs burst. He held Abby down as hard as he could on his cock as he ground into her, feeling the unutterable pleasure of his cock shooting into her tight cunt as well as her walls spasming around him as she came again. His eyes closed, but he could smell her essence, feel her skin all over him, hear her little gasps and whimpers as she began to come down from her second orgasm.

The settee seemed to be an island of quiet now, with all four of them breathing heavily and unmoving. Abby was collapsed against Gibbs, who sat still slumped on the settee. He looked over at Tony and Tim, similarly spent and collapsed with Tim on the settee directly and Tony on Tim. Gibbs gave Tim credit - Gibbs knew from personal experience that Tony was a heavy sonofabitch. Sure enough, Tim began to clumsily slide out from underneath Tony, pushing his Dom and co-worker gently to one side. Tony stirred and then shifted himself, freeing the trapped Tim and lazily kissing him as well. Gibbs gently propped Abby up a little so he could sit up straighter. She mumbled, then picked up her head and looked around, smiling at the three men. “Wow, guys, that was a helluva show, right??”

They all laughed, then drank greedily from the water bottles so thoughtfully provided earlier. Things were a little quieter, but there was still some activity going on around them. Some patrons had decamped to the private rooms, and some – like Gibbs and his team – had also finished and were catching their breath. Gibbs imagined some of them would continue with the night's entertainment, but as far as he was concerned, they were done and it was time to go home.

Tony wished mightily that a transporter would appear so they'd be home in the blink of an eye. Alas, instead they had to get up, gather their discarded clothes, and start moving out. They stopped in the cloakroom to put clothes on – Abby's skirt, zipping Tim's pants shut, closing up flies – and get their coats. “I hope you had a good time,” purred Gia. “It sure looks like you did!” And she winked. “It was terrific,” Tony stated. “The first act was super, and then the second one! Wow! Who are those two men?” 

“Oh, those are the Winchesters!! They're new, never been here before. I don't know too much about them, but they are really something, aren't they? So handsome, but more than that, they really give it their all!” Gia enthused.

“That they do! Well, I hope they stay around, they'd be an amazing addition to the Onyx scene!” Tony said, and Gibbs nodded in agreement. Tony couldn't wait to find out what Gibbs thought of the Winchesters. It had been very clear what Abby and Tim thought.

Clad and coated, the crew left the cloakroom, retracing their steps down the hallways and through the doorways leading outside. The car was running and waiting, so they piled in, flopping onto the seats as the car sped them home. It was a quiet ride – everyone was tired and lost in thought, digesting the events of the night. Arriving at Gibbs' house, they all exited and went inside. Tim and Abby usually stayed over on play nights, sleeping in Gibbs' guestroom. It was convenient after a hard night's play, and Tony and Gibbs felt better having their subs nearby in case they needed their Doms. The two subs had each brought a small overnight bag earlier, and they took those now upstairs to the guestroom, where they would share a queen-size bed. Gibbs told them to each take a shower and change, and then he and Tony would be in to tuck them in. Gibbs heard the shower start as he and Tony went down the hall to their room. 

Tony sighed happily as he peeled off his beautiful (but oh so tight) leather pants, kicking them into the closet. Gibbs laughed, his face showing amusement and love for Tony. “Gibbs!” Tony cried. “They look so hot on me!! I have the perfect ass for leather pants!”

“You do, Tone, you do! They're just so damn tight! I saw you had to take your dick out finally, because it wouldn't fit!” Gibbs laughed. “But they did look – ahem – kick-ass!”

Tony pouted at Gibbs, who just laughed harder, and then Tony cracked up too. “Thank god it was just the club! What if I were at a restaurant or bar and I got hard? I can't just take my dick out there!”

“Well, sure you could, Tony.” Gibbs replied. “Under the table at a restaurant. Or in the bathroom at the bar. Where I would come and blow you, so you could fit your dick back in those damn pants again.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows mischievously. “I approve of those ideas, Gibbs. In fact, I think we should do some field work on them and test their feasibility!”

Gibbs chuckled. “We will, Tone, we will. But not tonight. First we've got some subs to tuck in, and then you and I need some up close and personal time.”

Tony took off his shirt as Gibbs undressed, and they both slipped on comfortable robes. They came back out to the guestroom, where Tim and Abby waiting in their pajamas, kneeling beside the bed. Tim was in plain navy pajamas, while Abby had on a jersey shirt with a Hello Kitty skull on the front and black flannel pants with little Hello Kitty skulls scattered on them. Spooky and adorable, that was Abby. At Tony and Gibb's arrival, the subs got up and crawled into bed. The Doms sat on either side of the bed, each giving their sub some gentle kisses and warm hugs, rubbing their backs and whispering to them how well they'd done at the club. Tony praised Tim for his control and what a hot sub he was, while Gibbs told Abby how special she was and that he loved to play with her like this. Both men told the subs that it was a privilege to be their Doms. Another hug and kiss, and the blankets were tucked in. Gibbs told them it was okay with they wanted to snuggle, but no sex as they needed to rest. The lights went out and the men returned to their room.

“Does that mean us too?” asked Tony. “No more sex tonight?”

“Damn, Tony, I'm kinda wiped from the club.” Gibbs answered. “I don't know that I'm up for much more than snuggling at this point. Is that okay, baby?”

“Of course, lover! I just want to be with you. Besides, there's a lot to be said for a morning blow-job,” Tony winked.

Gibbs laughed. “Yes, there is. And I'm too tired now for a shower, so we can look forward to sharing that in the morning as well. But for now, come here and cuddle with me.” And he slid into bed, leaving the covers turned back invitingly.

Tony slid right in after Gibbs. The sheets felt so cool and delicious after all the sex and heat of the night. Then there was Gibbs, warm and solid, the texture of his skin and fur settling Tony immediately. Tony always wondered a little how Gibbs' body could be so sexy and a turn-on at the same time that it was comforting and reassuring. He didn't wonder long tonight, because he was already so sleepy now. He laughed at himself for thinking he was up for a last round of sex. Now that he was cozy in bed and intertwined with his lover, all he wanted to do was drift off to sleep. Behind his eyelids, some last replays of the night flashed; their wonderful subs in action, Ziva clad in leather, the gorgeous and mysterious Winchester men. Tony sighed happily, and then he was gone, drifting into dreams that in the morning would be a mystery, yet leave him inexplicably happy.


End file.
